Talk:Rainbow Phoenix
anyone got a screenshot of this one? :| .... Nice description.. :Cheapens it?? I had to have one from Factions before I could get this one.Skeeve2010 19:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) oh boy. nice —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 19:13, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I could see a bunch of female E/R and female norn W/R parading down North Kryta Province with these for a gay pride parade. Pushbiscuit 20:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Location: eye of the north could anyone be more descriptive From the chatter I've seen on GW Guru's forums, it sounds like it appears in the Hall of Monuments under certain conditions (game finished, no-one in your party not even heroes I think?). Haven't been able to confirm what all the conditions are myself though, or whether it always appears even when they are met. - 58.28.154.241 20:02, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :It just appeared in my Hall of Monuments. I don't know what conditions were met to make it appear. The only thing I can think of is that I've got all the tapestries, best guess.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:04, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just did some more testing, it only appears if I'm alone, never with heroes or friends in party.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::If it makes anyone care, it seems not to appear if you already have one charmed and you bring it in. Sort if insignificant, but there it is. - SpectrusT 21:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) AHHH it will take me forever to max 10 titles :( J1j2j3 21:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think this one takes the award for "hardest pet to acquire in Guild Wars." --Myrrinth 07:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Cool, mine appeared, I thought it was just because I finished the game but it's much mroe elusive. I don't wanna lose my Dire White Tiger but I think i'm gonna have to because this is one awesome pet.[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 15:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) That is a really cool pictue of the phoenix! (the large one) Damn Anet for doing this. Now I HAVE to get People Know Me, and I wasn't going to bother...oh well, the grind will allow me to save money for Chaos Gauntlets... -_-;; Arshay Duskbrow 17:26, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Good grief. I must have one. Soja 18:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) That is one beautiful pet I think I'm going to get it for my Ranger. Miki123troll 18:47, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Iam SO going to get this pet. Its prestige to own one of these :P --Arthas 21:58, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Size Any idea if they grow larger with level like other pets?75.143.108.214 13:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) no idea but the regular phoenix does not, fyi they grow much larger than any other pet, the one pictured is a lvl 20 hearty, unlike the regular phoenix it does grow and at lvl 5 it is as large as the regular phoenix Great..googely..moogely that's a huge bird! I must have one!71.154.13.89 17:03, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I've seen all the pictures on this wiki for this bird, and I have yet to see a picture that shows the fully grown phoenix is big. Mr. Mango 21:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :You don't think that [http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Rainbow_phoenix_11.JPG this] is big? You have too high of standards my friend.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:21, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :: The NPCs on the side appear to be far off, not close enough to compare with the phoenix. I'd see results if the owner of the pet was in the picture. Mr. Mango 16:35, 11 September 2007 (CDT) The picture is clear enough to show that it is far larger than any other pet in the game, your just being awkward Dude! It looks big enough for you to ride on! No need for map travel, just hop on it's back. Sirocco 16:26, 12 September 2007 (CDT) : Thank you! Wow that really is big. But in height, a hearty Strider is probably still bigger.Mr. Mango 00:43, 13 September 2007 ::Oh my god...that thing's a freeking giant! (CDT) :::Any1 know if it quadruples in size? -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 17:25, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Those pictures are from a fully evolved Phoenix o-o The Imperialist Dire Phoenix Can anyone here confirm or deny that you can get a Dire Rainbow Phoenix? I've heard varying reports of this and it would really help if someone could just come up with a picture of a dire one or if people who failed to get one could post here what evolution they did get and exactly how they tried leveling it :) Liselle Morrow 04:42, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :I can't get it yet, but i'll tell you how to get a dire. Make a beast master build, and go around fighting high level stuff(of course have a party) and give it buffs like call of haste, otyugh's cry, etc so that it can get in the fight and start doing damage. Also use brutal strike so that it does lots more damage then you and you can easily keep your pet focused by clicking on "Lock target"(the sword with the red shape behind it) on the pet controls window and not moving away from the enemy.--Darksyde Never Again 09:35, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe I know how to get a dire pet with a beast build, that's not the problem. The thing is that according to rumours this rainbow phoenix is bugged and thus you can't get it to evolve into a Dire...only Elder. I would like to know if this is true or not. If it's not true then a simple picture would suffice to prove it so Liselle Morrow 10:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::I don't see how there could be a bug with ONE pet. Every pet uses the exact same evolution mechanics, so the pet's "skin" should not matter. The skin only affects the damage type they deal. Someone probably just didn't do the Dire Evolution completely right, and got and Elder instead. Either that, or Elder is the only evolution you can get because this pet is somehow "special," but that doesn't make much sense. I'll be trying to evolve mine into Dire over the next week, after I get my Imperial Phoenix statue, so I'll post my results if nobody beats me to it. I'll also try to get a size comparison of it just sitting next to me at lvl 5, 10, 15, and 20 to illustrate the growth rate. RoseOfKali 14:27, 9 September 2007 (CDT) My pet did not turn into dire at level 15. I currently have it showing as a "Lvl 15 Pet - Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix". I have tried setting a name and resetting and zoning in and out in all three continents to no avail. It will probably become an elder at level 20. I have leveled half a dozen of pets to dire before and I am pretty sure I didn't mess up in any way. Screenshots available if needed. The Good Life 16:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :NO pet becomes Dire at level 15... Aggresive/playful is lv15 evolution. --84.24.206.123 15:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Do you have any idea what you are talking about? Read the article on pets first. The Good Life 17:08, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :::on rare occasions a pet takes until lvl 16 to get it's final evolution. hopefully that's the case.--71.35.201.249 18:36, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::The only time i've managed to have a dire pet is by lettind it kill me over and over before charming it. But, i think this might not be possible with this one if we cant bring monks heroes... TulipVorlax 12:41, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Mine is currently level 17 and still labeled "Agreesive". I will finish leveling it tonight and post a pic. I am trying to make it dire, using the Frost worm outside Boreal Station. There's like 15 or so out there, all level 20 so the Xp is nice, and it's safe since they only become hostile once you attack them. They can't move so they can't chase you and it really gives your pet the chance to dish out all damage and take very little. - Trobinson97 Might still be some bugs with the Rainbow Phoenix i've been working on a Dire one and at level 12 it's still jsut "Rainbow Phoenix". Should have a prefix by now. 203.18.108.226 19:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) I'll just add my 2 cents that mine did not evolve at lvl 15, it is still aggressive (which it reached normally at level 11) at level 16. This is 2 days after evolving a dire emperial phoenix, same technique used. Can anyone confirm that you can get another one if you go back to the HoM after selling it to the pet tamer? How about if you've already made a statue? --Blackdog 20:43, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Evolution - I used a standard evolution build, with just pet doing damage. At level 11 it was aggressive and did not evolve any further at level 20. Right now it is a Level 20 Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix. I kept expecting it to have a delay on evolution to dire, but it did not evolve. -- Ozien : Exactly what happened to me. My question at this point is why isn't this listed on the page as a bug? --Blackdog 20:07, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, mine is a level 20 aggressive as well. Definitely bugged. --Trobinson97 ::: Found the same, added to page as a bug. I did notice that it's name didn't change at lv 11/12/13, but when i named it and reset it's name it had evolved. Does this go for the lv 20 version was well? ::: Whomever removed the note in the last revision could have edited it to be from lv 10 to whicheer level they do evolve :P People still can't get dire as far as I've seen, so the note on the front page is worth it. I used a standard build to evolve my pet into dire. I went out Ice Tooth Caves killing minotaurs, at level 11 my Rainbow Phoenix evolved into Aggressive. I continued this way and at level 15 my pet was still an Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix. I knew of the bug but I believed there was no evolution after level 15 so I started to farm experience with wurms in the desert. At level 19 I renamed my pet and I discovered it was an Elder Rainbow Phoenix although I'm pretty sure at level 17 it was still an Aggressive pet. That's odd! Anyway I end up with an Elder one. Fei 03:56, 26 September 2007 (CDT) I got mine to aggressive level 14, will it go dire if I keep going now that they claim to have fixed the bug? Or will I have to re-tame? :( --Loonsbury 16:31, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Rainbow Phoenixes can and will become dire, just as they can become hearty... if it doesn't, then a bug occured, i.e., one time, I tried making an elder moa bird, and it simply stayed as aggressive, instead of moving to dire or elder. So anyone who says that they cannot become dire simply received a random bug and has no clue what they're talking about either. :P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Windock Leserrion ( ) 01:50, November 19, 2007. Thumb What is happening to the thumbnail ? I managed to see the image by going into the code and pasting the name of it in the URL (not knowing it was on talk page). Anyways... TulipVorlax 12:33, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Ok, i've change size of thumbs in prefs and now that's ok. TulipVorlax 12:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) No one else is in your party, including heroes and henchmen. I understand other humans but heroes? FFS pointless unless your a ranger... --90.202.255.59 15:47, 14 September 2007 (CDT) /R and that way it's exclusive to players. 65.30.20.38 10:02, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::and you cant death level it dire then. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:58, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::actually you could if you are rt/r or r/rt usngin lively was whatsit.--Coloneh RIP 00:42, 27 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Lively Was Naomei doesn't work with party wipes, so no such luck. "Your party was defeated." --Loonsbury 16:29, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I attacked the phoenix and it turned hostile. Even though the phoenix was hostile Ogden was still healing it as it took damage from my attacks. Maybe this is something to mention in the Notes. --Soulflame 21:27, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I expect the reason one cannot have heros in their party when they go to tame the rainbow phoenix is to prevent heros from taming the bird - its a human-only pet. Retamable? Does this spawn every time you enter when the conditins are met, so you my tame it a few times, or just once? as long as you do not have a rainbow phoenix with you it will respawn again. Same size as imperial phoenix My phoenixes and rainbow phoenixes are level 17 right now (both hearty) and the rainbow one is much larger than the regular one. When they become lvl 20 i will cap a screen shot of them together because i really dont think they are the same size.--Chris1645 23:55, 23 October 2007 (UTC) i think its pretty undisputable--Chris1645 11:08, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :I can confirm this. My ranger character has a level 20 dire Rainbow Phoenix and her Margrid has a level 20 Hearty Imperial Phoenix. When putting them both side-by-side the Rainbow Phoenix is still the larger of the two, even though Hearty pets are generally bigger. It's late and too tired to put up a screenie now, but if you want one leave a message on my talk page Liselle Morrow 23:51, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :: I can confirm, my Rainbow Phoenix is dire. Ask a picture if you want to see.Big Bow 06:49, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Pet or Animal Companion. Should this be reffered to as a pet or an animal companion. Some people tend to confuse a mini-pet with an animal compainion...and visa-versa. ("How is a ranger supposed to charm Varesh" had a guildie ask that and was serious becuase they were confused about the difference of an animal companion and a min-pet after someone said they just got a pet Varesh.) Lost-Blue 04:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :An animal pet (tameable ranger pet) and an animal companion are the same thing. Always have been. Heroes have now become human companions, which puts the animal and human companions in the same category in terms of Monument of Fellowship. When someone says "pet" they can be referring to animal or mini, and you gotta look at context before making stupid conclusions that Varesh somehow became tameable. RoseOfKali 20:15, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Overpowered In PvP this thing's sheer size makes targetting the ranger thumping on you a huge hassle, nerf plxxx!! Zulu Inuoe 22:25, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :It's balanced because you know the ranger is just compensating for something. --Macros 22:29, 29 March 2008 (UTC) level 15 dire Rainbow phoenix just got it today from faming the dopleganger in Hardmode Augury rock like 50 times from level 5 to 15 i like the bird do all the damage with me heaing on the side. got picks soon as i figure out how to post them on wiki 66.183.146.60 09:08, 30 March 2008 (UTC)Harvest :Were you seriously healing at the side? As far as I know, healing affects if your pet turns Dire aswell... Should've been Hearty, then? --Naoroji 19:06, 3 June 2008 (GMT +1) My level 15 Dire Rainbow Phoenix -By Shingo Bushido- Dear addictive GW-Gamers ;-) Regarding this issue: "How to get myself a perfect Dire Rainbow Phoenix" There where many stories about possible bugs etc. about to get ourselves a Dire Rainbow Phoenix... Eye of the North pets couldn't reached the Dire titles and many more stories arround the web regarding this issue... Many many forums and topics with negative stories regarding a bug or "its not possible" and nobody had the right answers "is it a bug or isn't???", or couldn't not answer the right question with a simple yes or no... I realy couldn't believe this so i tested this all myself, but...YES!!! Ofcourse with positive results!... I am realy happy that i can tell you the truth!!! My story... After getting my RP out of th hall of Monuments ive started to level it up... The first time i trained my pet in the normal way and ofcourse we got ourself a big "Hearty Rainbow Phoenix"... The second time i trained this pet but for now i want myself a Dire Rainbow Phoenix and so i have used the Junundu-way, only at this time my pet name wouldn't change so the petname remains as a Rainbow phoenix "and" even the size of this pet hasn't change(??? wtf ???)... The third time i trained the pet, before the charm i let the uncharmed Rainbow Phoenix attacking me for 3 hours that would might be effective to level it up... But after 2hrs it hasn't being changed his level to lvl6... I charmed the pet for tryout to put it dedicate on the "Heal" status and i killed some around in the areas and still it remains into the lvl5! So after the third time, so this would be my 4th charm i started over but for now i used a a total diferend tactic to level it up... From level5 until level12 i got myself a "Aggressive Rainbow Phoenix"...YES! After getting level15 his titel changed after the reset(/Petname ): -> "Dire Rainbow Phoenix" Whooooshaaaaaaaaa!!! Unfortunately i can't explain how to level it up until a perfect Dire Rainbow Phoenix, just because of all the annoying changes aka known as "nerve" into Guild Wars... My apologies for this but i'm sure you will understand this for a 100%... For many it will be logical to use the right skills as a Beastmaster... This is a 100% legal pet-leveling! So, as you all can see i have created the perfect "Dire Rainbow Phoenix" and so for know i have proven that there is no bug at all! We wisp in GW l8erzzzzzzz! Good Luck all! Shingo Bushido aka Highlord -- 02:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Please don't change or edit my post Comments to "My level 15 Dire Rainbow Phoenix " write down below the seperators...Thank You! ---- ---- :Bushido Pride???? you have to rape a 12-15 year old now, its in the book...gg Lost-Blue 01:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :The heck? Since when can we link to piccies not uploaded and have them appear!?!?-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 01:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hes a ninja samurai he already told you. Lost-Blue 02:01, 5 April 2008 (UTC) There's a ilea gal way to level a pet?-- 02:27, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so...But if there was a way, many would have a Dire Rainbow Phoenix right now, but for now i think that i'm the only person who has a Dire Rainbow Phoenix... :Because of many forums and topics with the question how to get a Dire RP...There aren't until now...! :But i'm happy to have a answer on this question for all ^^ "No, its not bugged!" Shingo Bushido aka Highlord 03:08, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::I evolved mine to Dire months ago, feeding him minos in Elona Reach.. Tain 13:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Thats cool, i thought it could be possible after the Bug Fix of March 31 2008... Shingo Bushido aka Highlord-- 14:12, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::How does that particular update relate to RP's, or pets at all? Tain 14:35, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Fixed a bug that prevented rainbow phoenix pets from evolving into dire pets. :::That is not in the update notes, and it was possible to evolve rainbow phoenix pets to dire before then. So...? Tain 21:02, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::: Read the details on the official GW site oO... ::::I checked this wiki, the official wiki, and the official guild wars site. There has been no mention of rainbow phoenix pets (or any other pets) this YEAR, let alone on the 3/31/08 update. Tain 21:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) "The third time i trained the pet, before the charm i let the uncharmed Rainbow Phoenix attacking me for 3 hours that would might be effective to level it up... But after 2hrs it hasn't being changed his level to lvl6... "? Are you saying you tried to deathlevel it? Because that really isn't possible? ;) Btw. People, training a pet to Dire really isn't hard,... Just a little time-consuming,... I do it all the time. Build; Enraged Lunge (Brutal Strike if you don't have it), Feral Aggression, Otyugh's Cry, Call of Protection, Symbiotic Bond, Charm Animal,... Attributes; 12 Expertise, 12 Beast Mastery (You could use runes for Beast Mastery),... Then, go to Boreal Station, go outside, let one of your Monk heroes specialize in Smiting Prayers, make him cast Strength of Honor on your pet. Now, just go killing Snow Wurms,... You attack first, with a sword or something, without attribute points so you won't do any damage, the Snow Wurm will keep attacking you, and let your pet do all the work,... Eradicate all your Snow Wurms, warp back to Boreal, go back out again etc. Easy as hell really. --Naoroji 17:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Deathlevel Can you deathlevel the rainbow phoenix inside the hall of monuments? 150.135.23.39 17:15, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :There is no res shrine, and it will not spawn unless you are alone. Tain 18:26, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::In areas where there is no res shrine, or you have not activated a res shrine, you will respawn at where you entered the area. King Neoterikos 07:44, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::Incorrect. 07:51, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, Neoterikos is half right. About the part "you have not activated a res shrine", which doesn't go for the HoM. Still, how hard can it be to lvl up a pet properly that you want to AFK for it >.<" --- -- (s)talkpage 09:36, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::You could try it with Lively Was Naomei, but with the 20 sec recharge and all the waiting, the Mino's outside Ice Tooth Cave seem like a better alternative. Amywien 08:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Menagerie = You get this pet with all characters even the ones with 0 title FTW or FTL ? Big Bow 02:46, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *FTL man!!! I worked like an idiot on the People Know Me just to get him and now this!!! Oh no, man, this is just not fair!!! Like a week after I tamed it! No way! **I am so depressed of it I forgot to sign--T-pack 17:52, 24 April 2009 (UTC) You still can't charm it with heroes. But I FINALLY got one on my ranger, I named him Skittles. :D Unlocking it with coins or faction is a little pricey. But yeah, you shouldn't be able to unlock it at all if none of your characters have 10 max titles... RoseOfKali 18:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *Yeah. I want to prostest! But I guess I'll be the only one... but it's really frustrating...--T-pack 22:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Considering it costs 5 Gold Zaishen Coins, which is 2500 Copper, I think they're still earning it. 22:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Plus it gives pvp it too if they want it now, not just pve. Wolfer bug So does the capping bug only work if you've introduced it after getting it from your title, or can you do it just by unlocking it while you have heroes there? If it's the former, that's a way that (until ANet fixes it) GWAMMs can show off that they got it the hard way. Qing Guang 03:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't matter. Anet is already working on a fix for this, both Linsey and Gaile have stated so. Linsey also said they will be removing all the ones charmed by heroes. So don't waste your time, unless you want to enjoy it for a few more days, while it lasts. RoseOfKali 05:10, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Heh. I have no Rainbow Phoenix, and I sure as heck don't have the title or coins to get one. That was purely for curiosity's sake. Qing Guang 05:18, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::When my hero capped the rainbow phoenix in the menagerie it was the first time I had ever been in the menagerie and it was after I had shown the phoenix to the npc who added it to my collection. When I later returned to the menagerie with heros in my party the phoenix didn't spawn. The Rainbow Phoenix that my hero capped displays normal leveling behavior. It is currently at level 9. ::::The rainbow phoenix only shows up when you enter alone (after the first time, which is a bug), which is the intended behavior, they only bug out when you fist release it. Enjoy while it lasts (likely 1 more day). RoseOfKali 21:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Why do they want to prevent this pet on heroes so badly? I didn't even knew of this bug, but I was glad I could finally have one around trough a hero. I like the pet, but it simply doesn't fit in my necro build. ~ Flightmare 22:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::They want to "keep it special" somehow, which means jack squat, cus' it's useless to non-rangers. My necro is also my primary, and I'd love to have this on one of my ranger heroes, so that I can actually take it with me sometimes. But I guess getting it on my ranger character without having 10 max titles wasn't too bad, I can finally see it in action. RoseOfKali 04:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::As of Thursday April 30th 2009, my hero still has its Phoenix. The April 28th update didn't remove them from the game. ::::::::That is correct. Linsey said that removing them involves very complicated code and requires more testing, so it will be released once they have it ready. For now, they just removed the possibility of charming them with heroes. RoseOfKali 20:30, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::As of today, I noticed Jora's pet is gone. ~ Flightmare 13:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah, those sneaky bastards, must have done it undocumented on Thursday. :) RoseOfKali 18:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) lol Yah, I'll have to agree xDD.. Gay parade pet. Black Widow FTW. :Gay parade or not, at level 20 hearty this pet is still some 50 times larger than the widow. Epeen FTW. RoseOfKali 05:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Imagine 16 of these in a PvP match. E-Peen? It's worse than shadowsteps in terms of ruining positioning :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, surely Anet has thought of that this time... /sarcasm RoseOfKali 21:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I'm screwed Ok, I'm screwed. I charmed a Rainbow Phoenix recently and I brought it to the Menagerie. Nice and all, the Rainbow Phoenix accompanying the Imperial Phoenix there. However, once I leveled it to level 20, I brought it back to the Menagerie to unlock its evolutions. I then released it, so I could go charm the Black Widow that was still missing from the Menagerie. What happens next? I can't make the Trainer to spawn any Rainbow Phoenix at all, and neither does the Phoenix appear in the Zaishen Menagerie! What is this? Some stupid bug? It's frustrating me like hell. I trained the bird for nothing! Eleh Mhent 17:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) : Never mind.. It just got fixed somehow. I don't know what happened but it was strange indeed. Eleh Mhent 17:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::The Rainbow Phoenix doesn't spawn if you have heroes with you. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:05, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::Same with Wynn. She will only summon the level 12/15/20 one if you're alone. RoseOfKali 20:46, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're right. I believe Goren was with me... I didn't realize it at the time. Stupid... Eleh Mhent 05:30, 2 May 2009 (UTC) "Full" Hall?? Exactly what is defined by having a "full" hall, and how can it be achieved by being only rank 1 in Kind of a Big Deal? :Hall_of_Monuments#Full_Hall_of_Monuments. A full hall negates you having to get the second rank of KOABD, so only first rank is enough to get the bird while in a "full hall". RoseOfKali 21:26, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Aggressive rainbow phoenix lvl 20 It is somehow possible for me to spawn aggressive (and playful as well) lvl 20 rainbow phoenices at the zaishen menagerie. Is this a bug? 18:34, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I can spawn all 5 level 20 evolutions without a problem. You must unlock them first, though. RoseOfKali 19:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No, it's not a bug, you can do that for any animal that you've unlocked to tier 7 (level 20 hearty/dire). —Dr Ishmael 22:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::K, I got my own lvl 20 aggressive phoenix long before zaishen menagerie was added. So I thought this was a bug as well. Thanks. 11:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Requirements I went to my hall today, on my ele with Rank 1 Kind Of A Big Deal, and found a rainbow phoenix. However, I also do not have a 'full' hall, as I only have six weapons and nineteen minipets. Have they changed the requirements or was I just really lucky? DragonStorm 01:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think the requirements have been changed; I think that we didn't understand them completely. It might be that the appearance of the phoenix is governed by other factors: (and here I speculate) the particular titles earned, the account-wide titles earned, whether another toon has earned the phoenix and/or made it appear, etc. Luck shouldn't have anything to do with this. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 02:02, September 29, 2010 (UTC)